Let's Get Revenge
by WhereYouSleep
Summary: Anko decides it's time to chase down Orochimaru for her revenge, but how can she hope to defeat him on her own? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I lay any claim to it or any of the characters.


Well, my friend asked me to write this for her . . . wow, ages ago. I finally got around to finishing this much, so I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. I can't promise the next chapter will come soon, but I shall try.  
­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The point of no return. It's an odd place, even odder when you're there. Lots of people seem to have been there, but none of them can agree on what it's really like. You get varying, conflicting responses. One says it's a flower garden in their back yard. The other says it's a distant village. A third says it's a lake in the north. What's more, no one agrees on how you get there. One too many insults, not enough love, a thirst for blood, a thirst for vengeance. All things that have been given as the path to this point.

For Mitarashi Anko, the point of no return is deep within a forest, a vague trail that she can't be sure of. The trees were so close together that the sun could hardly peek through to the forest floor. There were bugs crawling, that she could see, and she could hear the cries and howls of animals. It seemed like a very terrifiying place. At least, it seemed like it would be terrifying to anyone else.

Anko grinned. 'It's not half as bad as the Forest of Death' was really the only thought she spared on the place. The place itself; it's not nearly as important as the place it leads to. Isn't nearly as important as the event it leads to. Her goal, her reward. Her revenge. That was what the forest was. That was why Anko felt more exhilarated with every step she took. She was too far gone to care about anything but her goal now.

When she thought about it rationally, she knew that the ANBU should have been involved. Of course they should've been. As well as Tsunade and Jiraiya. Deep inside she knew that it was a stupid idea. Knew that she wasn't the only one entitled to revenge, but she wanted it _so_ bad. She just couldn't wait for anyone else. Besides, she didn't really want to let anyone else to kill him, even if they somehow deserved it more.

And there was, of course, the fact that she knew she wouldn't just be fighting Orochimaru. No, there would be many other ninja there, and she would likely have to face a good number of them.

Uchiha Sasuke would be there, and that was a fight she wouldn't relish. One could only imagine how powerful the boy would be. After all, he had the sharingan, the curse mark, and a sannin training him. Anko was hoping to avoid him. Even if she could defeat him, it would leave her wounded and tired. No one wants to be wounded and tired before even starting a fight with a sannin, it would be suicide.

Not to mention all the other Sound nin. However, she'd already decided that they weren't worth the worry. She was a Jounin, and she could handle them. Of course she could. They wouldn't stand a chance against her, if they even spotted her. Yes, they were the least of her worries.

Oh, and how could she forget. Kabuto would be there as well. No doubt he would try to interfere at every step; try to take her fight away from her. The boy himself might be pathetic, but his powers were not. That was another fight that she wasn't looking forward to, and rather hoping to avoid. Avoiding him was near impossible though, she knew that. If she wanted to fight Orochimaru, she was going to have to deal with Kabuto. At least she'd had Kakashi to talk to. After all, he'd fought Kabuto before, and he'd given her good advice. If she had to, she was certain that she could find some way to defeat Kabuto. He couldn't be invincible. Everyone had a weakness, and she would discover his or die trying if she had to.

In the end, she was hoping to bypass all of those . . . inconveniences. She wanted her revenge, pure and simple, wanted no chance of anyone taking that from her. That was the point of this journey, after all, was it not? To finally put an end to Orochimaru and the tormenting memories of him. And she would, oh yes. She would put an end to him, destroy him. She smirked and continued on her path.

And that's the first chapter. Please leave any and all contructive criticism for me, as I live off of it.


End file.
